Feelings
by rissasaurusrex
Summary: It's after Josh's death and Mick can't seem to get Beth off his mind. So what happens when she shows up at his door? Rated M for lemon/smut... one-shot.


Okay, well this is my first fanfic, and first McBeth fanfic (Go McBeth !), so I'm kinda thinking that Mick and Beth are kinda OC-ish, as far as personality/POV and stuff, and reviews, good or bad, would be nice to see what your opinions are on it. Thanks **: D **(Oh, and the title is icky; so plain)

Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight or its characters, CBS does... I just want to write a story with them.

**Warning: It should be obvious, since this is going to be rated M/NC-17 (whatever), but, since ima pervert (rofl) there is going to be a somewhat... well there's gonna be a lemon in this story... so yeah... hehe... smut...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Feelings**

Stepping into his office, Mick thought of the recent events. There was Josh's death, Beth pushing him away, Lance coming to town, and the cure, which, by the way, had just worn off. He was just depressed he couldn't spend any of the time with Beth. They hadn't spoken in a while and he didn't exactly know where their relationship stood.

Mick glided over to his desk, sitting down in the chair to begin research for a recent case. He took a look out the window to bustling streets below, before getting to work. Twilight. He tried so hard to work, but for some reason, he couldn't get Beth off his mind. It was just too hard to do anything while he was daydreaming of her. So, giving up, he left the office and computer and went to his kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and reached into his private freezer to get some A-positive to drink. Pouring the red liquid into the cup, he took his first sip and turned on the TV. Buzzwire was on, just what he needed right now. It was Beth and her usual crime scene reports, dated 3 days ago. He sighed.

It was too painful to watch her on the screen, his emotions were all haywire. Mick turned off the TV and headed for his freezer. Maybe sleep could cure him. Just as he was heading up the stairs, he heard the elevator open and a heartbeat moving through the hall. He sped over to the door, closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. It was Beth right outside, in the hall, he could smell it. He opened the door to see her standing there, hand raised and ready to knock. Mick ushered her in and she took a seat on his couch. He sat in the chair across from her. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Mick, I… " she started to speak, stuttering over what words to use. "I haven't really… I haven't been very understanding. I mean, with Josh and all the stress… I just… I was confused. But I'm not anymore." Mick raised an eyebrow, questioning her statement. She continued. "I finally realized that I'm… I'm in love with you, Mick." Mick was speechless.

"Beth, I think that you're still pretty confused because I think that- " he started to say before she interrupted him.

"Mick St. John, are you saying you don't like me?" she asked.

"No, Beth, I'm not saying I don't like you. I just thi- " But he was cut off as Beth interrupted once again.

"Well that's good, because that means you won't mind this." She said as she leaned across the table and pressed her lips against his. He let out a small gasp, and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. He was no longer in control of his body as he let his tongue dance with hers in a rhythmic motion. She pushed him down into the seat, positioning herself very strategically on top of him. He parted his mouth from hers and pushed her back. "Mick?" she asked, giving him a disappointed look.

"I don't think we should be doing this Beth, we can't do stuff like this, I told you that before. We can't work, Beth." Mick stated.

"Mick… Mick we can make it work. Please, give us a chance. I love you so much." She stammered, obviously upset.

"Beth, I love you too, but I'm dangerous Beth, you should know that better than anyone else. I'm a monster." He said.

"Mick, you're not a monster, you've never been a monster. Not to me, never." She looked into his eyes, showing him how she really felt. He got the message, especially when he inhaled deeply to regain his composure, smelling her desire, for him of all people. Or vampires. Whatever.

"Beth…" he started to say, but gave up in spite of it all. "Fine, we'll try. But, I can't promise you we'll get far." He told her.

"Mick." She breathed, right before she pressed her lips to his once more. He nibbled at her bottom lip, determined to be granted entry. She opened up and let him slide his tongue into her hot mouth, then let her tongue slide over his now extended fangs, making him moan. She let herself explore his mouth as he ran his hands up under her shirt to cup her breasts. He slid his hands behind her, and in one quick motion unclasp her bra, before pulling off her shirt. He caressed one of her breasts with his hand, and after detaching his lips from Beth's, he took the other into his mouth, tracing circles around her hardened nipple with his tongue. He switched and did the same to the other, making Beth writhe with pleasure under him. He let out a small moan, giving Beth the oppertunity to pull off his shirt and start tracing his abs with her delicate fingers. He moaned louder at this action.

"Bed?" he asked, his breath ragged. Beth nodded in consent. He scooped her up in his arms and, before she knew what to think, they were in his spare bedroom, on the bed. She pulled off her pants and panties and Mick gazed at her longingly, drinking in the sight of her naked body on his sheets.

"Mick, this is so unfair, I'm fully naked and you... you aren't. So hurry up and get out of those pants." Beth stated.

"Well, maybe I just feel like torturing you a bit." he said with a playful smirk. Beth reached up and ran her hand over the bulge under his jeans, and he let out a muffled growl. Beth giggled slightly with pleasure and reached out once more to started unbuttoning his pants. He moved his hands down towards hers and helped her remove the remainder of his clothes, tossing them on the floor. She stared at his stiff member, then flipped Mick over, putting herself on top. She ran her tongue over his erection, before slidding her mouth over it and working her way up and down. Mick squirmed a bit under her, groaning as waves of pleasure washed over him. He felt himself coming to the brink, but he wanted to be inside her, hear her scream his name in ecstasy at the end. He wiggled out from under her body and flipped her over, positioning himself over her. "Beth, is this really what you want? We can't go back after this." he said. She nodded her head.

"Mick, I love you. This is what I want. Really." she responded. He took that as a 'go ahead' and thrust himself inside her. She screamed his name in pleasure, pressing her body against his. He felt her tighten around him. She was so hot. He growled. He pumped himself in and out of her, hearing her moan each time. His inner vampire trying to get out. He felt himself losing, lost in the ecstasy of the moment when he emptied his dead seed inside of her. His eyes turned icy and his fangs protruded from his mouth. He grazed them over the flesh of her neck, and she pressed her neck up against them. The first trickle of blood escaped. It was too much for him, and he bit into her. Her blood poured into his mouth, and it was so delicious, it made it even harder for him to stop. "Mick, stop." she said, her breathing off. It took all his willpower to stop, but he did. He turned his head, ashamed. He felt her hand on his cheek as she turned his head to face hers.

"It's okay. I wanted you to do it." she whispered, caressing his cheek with her thumb. He stared at her incredulously.

"Beth..." he started to say.

"I love you, and I don't care if you're a vampire or not." she told him. He fell to her side, laying in bed next to her. She rested her head on his stomach and closed her eyes. Mick heard her breathing even out and her heart beat regulate. She'd fallen asleep in his arms. He closed his eyes as well, placing his head on her shoulder. It was going to be a quiet afternoon.

---

There was a knock on the door. Mick was just waking up and he felt something in his hair. He looked to his side to see Beth playing in his hair with her hands. "'Morning. Or should I say 'Good afternoon'?" she giggled.

"Good afternoon, yourself." he said with a trademark smirk on his face. There was a knock again. "Looks like someone wants to see me." He groaned in annoyance.

"Go ahead. I'll be right there." Beth told him. Mick tossed on a shirt and some jeans and socks and headed downstairs. He opened up the door to see Josef standing outside.

"You gonna invite me in, or what?" he asked. Mick gestured him to come in. Footsteps on the stairs. Mick turned to see Beth coming down in one of his shirts. It hugged her body in all the right ways. Josef looked around the room to see clothes laying on the floor. He took in a whiff and got a grin on his face as Beth moved over towards Mick. "So," he started, "Have a nice night?"

Mick and Beth only blushed and then gazed at each other. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Mick answered. It had been a good night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, yeah, that's it, that's the one-shot... /hands out cookies to readers and reviewers

I am debating on if I should continue or not, but if I did, I think I would need to think up some ideas... or you guys could suggest something for me to try. Oh, and notify me of any spelling mistakes, 'cause I'll wanna fix them.

REVIEW PLS!!!


End file.
